


scent temptation

by flareonfury



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Captain Canary, Drabble, F/M, Omega Sara Lance, Omega Verse, Scenting, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell nice."</p><p>Slight tag for the LoT sneak peak but nothing major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scent temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Created for #2 "You smell nice." prompt on [Tumblr](http://flareonfury.tumblr.com/post/137056850760/send-me-a-number-and-a-ship). I actually really like A/B/O works so there might actually be more to this - if not a sequel or at least more Captain Canary.

"You smell nice." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It was just the two of them, alone on Rip's spaceship - time machine ship, whatever - so the embarrassing comment was just between them. The truth gas that he got dumped with was apparently also fucking with his brain-to-mouth filter. 

Sara turned around to face him slowly, as she took off her jacket and flung it back on one of the seats as she walked closer. "Did you really just say that?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he studied her. He's not sure what she's going to do. Either he'll end up on the floor groaning in pain like the biker at the bar, or maybe she'll just laugh in his face.

Breathing in, Sara moved closer, "You don't smell so bad yourself, Captain."

"Gee, I may be a criminal but I'm not a smelly criminal. I have standards." Len said, as she grew closer to him, her scent became stronger. It was still half masked by whatever was blocking it, but he could smell the difference. Call it his inner alpha ability but he was always able to read what people were. Sara Lance, or White Canary, was no beta.

"So do I." What she doesn't say, was that they were a little fucked at the moment. She wasn't exactly ready to do this again. Fall in love with an alpha, or even just mate with one. She left her sister and Starling City (or Star City - whatever) because of the bloodlust - of losing her mate because of it (maybe she hadn't killed Nyssa, but she still lost her). But Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, and his stupid scent just wants to drive her crazy. His quips and comments throughout the day didn't help any either. It didn't help any that her suppressors haven't worked at their full strength since her resurrection.

As she finally reaches him, he dips his head down, breathing deeply as she tilts her head just enough to give him better access to her throat. He keeps his hands to himself, surprisingly self-constrained for an alpha. However, her control was slowly slipping. It might have been the bloodlust or maybe it was just the fight in the bar earlier, but she needed more. This close, she had never felt more relaxed since her resurrection. And turned on. She could already feel the start of a heat taking hold.

She lifted up to her tip toes and licked his throat before he could move away, and he chuckled.

"You sure?" He whispered in her ear. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes as she backed away slightly.

"You coming Captain? Or am I gonna have to go at it alone? Maybe I'll call one of the others if you're not up for the challenge?" Sara smirked, already knowing the answer.

No way was he going to miss this, even if all she did was let him watch. "Lead the way Canary."

**THE END. FOR NOW.**


End file.
